At Your Touch
by furikakechan
Summary: Hazel melts at the touch of Gold. Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito. Lemon. One shot. Complete.


At Your Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own VF. I am just normal fangirl with great imagination. The song is by Joe Hertz, "At Your Touch" Youtube it if you haven't heard it yet. The song fits them so much.

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito

EnjoY-

Everyone on the dance floor are having the time of their life as they dance to sick beats. Everyone was sweaty as crowds of people move their body and limbs to the rhythm. Takaba Akihito is one of those many others dancing away. As the song came to an end people stopped for a breath until the next song came smooth and steady. Akihito began to move his body to the slow beat as he recognized the song. Moving sensually while shaking his hips, he caught a man with golden eyes gave him the look. Smirking cheekily, he faced the man waving to come his way. The man smirked back at Akihito playfully while he shook his head in no. Akihito knew it was not a rejection, feeling brave, he did a body roll emphasizing it on his hips for the man to see. As he turned back to see the man, the man finally walked his way. It was almost clichéd with right timing he mouthed the lyrics to the song as the man walked closer to him, "We can make this work, no words needed to say. It's the way you tease me say my name…"

Despite the dark room and neon lights, he knew the man saw him perfectly mouthing those words. Because the man gave him a bigger grin in response. "Choose the truth or the dare. And I'll make the move. Who ever said that love was fading?" The man mouthed back to Akihito. The golden eye man caught him at his waist he was pulled to an embrace. Their bodies were only an inch apart as their lips came close to a kiss when their skin run past each other in a teasing manner, while they let the lyrics pass;

"For your love I'm waiting.

And from time to time

I wonder where you are, losing all trace of mind.

I can't recall the right way to find,

Time to feel your body baby close to mine"

Their body move sensually to the steady beat, grinding to each other indecently. They didn't care if people saw them, as of now they only saw each other and feel each other. The big hands grab his waist as they slowly glossed down dangerously to his rear. Lips met in a heated urgency. Tongues clashed together in a passion. He now feels a hand run up to his back, caressing him softly. "Ahh…" he moaned out softly. Their body rock together slowly as the music continued to play. The man's fingers laced together to form a net bringing his body closer. Their foreheads touch as he brought his head up while the other man dropped his head down, separating their lips.

"Can't question it,

Feel your body burning at my touch (Oh ooh ohh)

No need to rush we got all night.

I want to know baby will you give me all your love?

But don't tell me that you love me baby"

Akihito could hear the familiar lyrics fade quietly to the background as he lost all focus to the man's every heated touch and kiss. He could feel his body burning with neediness, so for once he decides to cast the di into play. Wrapping his arm around the taller man, he shortened their distance to bring their lips to another kiss. However, he was denied when fingers barricade his lips. His heart sank grimly as an uncomfortable pang surfaced, before he felt himself got pulled forward. Akihito felt confused as a burning sensation burn his throat. He got rejected, he thought. Tears threatened to fall, but he willed himself to stop, for he was too prideful.

The man led him out the club as they walked towards a black vehicle. He tried to pull his wrist away from the hold but failed as the hand refused to let him go. Using his other hand, he tried to detached the taller man's hold on him, but it was futile as the grip only tightened. The man dragged him in the vehicle as he tried to retaliate as much as possible. Both of Akihito's wrist were captured as he was forced to sit on the man's lap. An arm snaked around him to bring his head to another kiss. Almost immediately he stopped all movements, quickly losing himself in the man's warmth.

"hmm…Asami…" he hummed. Asami loosened his grip. As if in reflex and habit, Akihito repositioned his body to mount Asami's lap. Asami couldn't be happier, as he held the small waist while slowly sliding down his hands to grasp Akihito's hips. Hazel and gold stare at each other, nothing was said but they both knew what each other wanted.

Akihito for once took the initiative to make the move when he found the silence unbearable. He stares at Asami's talented lips, remembering how that mouth would lick, suck and bite him. He felt his pants tightened; inching closer to Asami, he tried to kiss him. But was stopped by Asami's single digit to his lips again, "Now is not the time." He glared at Asami defiantly, silently questioning why, when he can feel the man's obvious arousal. Feeling frustrated, he kneads Asami's arousal.

Asami 'tsked' as he pulled Akihito's chin up, forcing the hazel eyes back to his own. His thumb caress Akihito's pink pouty lips, "Akihito." He warned, but in truth he found Akihito's impatience endearing and childlike. Asami noted the ministration to his arousal stopped, but those defiant eyes still sparked with obstinacy refusing to back down.

Taking advantage of their current position, Akihito opened his mouth slightly to lick the digit in front him. Asami stared hard at him. Instead of stopping his ministration, he found Asami's stares to be a major turn on and an encouragement. Using both of his hands, he claps Asami's hand in place as he ventured more deeply on Asami's digits. Slowly he let licked the long fingers from base to tip. Lapping at the tips before engulfing two digits like how he would with Asami's massive manhood. As Akihito lick and deep throat Asami's finger's he imagined it to be Asami's cock. That thick organ and its unique taste, how good it feels in his mouth. Just imagining how that huge junk fuck him senseless was enough to make him cum.

"Hmnn" Akihito hummed as he felt the two digits curved to tap the roof of his mouth.

"Such a naughty boy." He could hear the humor tone in Asami's sultry voice.

He could tell Asami is taking a liking to his display, because Asami has not retreat his hand. Therefore, Akihito continued to lap and suck Asami's fingers until he retreats to add on an additional digit. Asami took a few deep breathes from the view before him. His boy in front of him sucking his fingers, like how _he_ taught the boy to. He could feel his pants tighten in discomfort but refused to make any move. He wanted to see what his boy can do. It's rare that Akihito would take any initiative to making the first move, but, unless it's when he's is drunk or drugged. And as of right now, his boy is neither of those two. He could feel Akihito's tongue wrap around his digits and biting slightly to tease him. The small whimpers and breathy moans coming out of Akihito is music to his ears.

Eyeing his tinted windows, Asami pulled out his fingers to only hear Akihito whimper at loss.

"Akihito" he called to his boy.

The boy didn't respond to his call, noting his boy's eyes are lost and heavy lidded from pleasure and lust. He pulled Akihito to a bridal embrace once the car stopped in front of his penthouse. Asami didn't waste any time to bring Akihito back to his flat.

Akihito, on the other hand was still lost to the world while he remained still when Asami brought them up. Speed walking to the master bedroom, Asami held Akihito even closer. Akihito in return hugged Asami for stability and comfort. The moment Asami stepped in his room, he threw Akihito to their bed. Every piece of clothing was teared off of Akihito in a blink of an eye. His favorite pair of skinny jeans and navy V-neck T-shirt, leaving him butt naked. But for now, Akihito didn't give a fuck. What matters now is the person in front of him. Asami!

Asami slowly cricked up the bed in a predatory manner, golden eyes locked to the younger man. Akihito couldn't help but feel excited and turned on by Asami's lustful glare. He could see a bulge from the older man's pants, proving that his earlier ministration indeed affected him. Licking his semi dried lips, he crooked his fingers to Asami in a dare. Asami smirked at his invitation but nonetheless close their distance as his body hover on top of Akihito. Feeling the adrenaline rush, Akihito crept a hand up to caress the hard chest above. Slowly he slid it down to hook his fingers down the business man's dress pants. He looked up to the predatory eyes, begging as he licked his lips.

Asami snickered at his boy's bold play, shaking his head in refusal, "you can have your fun later." Closing their distance, Asami capture the boy's lips to a searing kiss. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami, bringing their bodies in tighter. Tongues teased each other in playfulness until Asami dominated the whole act. Akihito let out small whimper when he felt Asami widen his thighs, both their erections made contact. The small contact was sweet and poisonous, making him feel waves of pleasure up his spine. Asami rocked his hips forward again to see Akihito's reaction. In response, Akihito groaned aloud with red cheeks and teary eyes. Asami couldn't get enough of that look on Akihito's face as he repeated his ministration. Akihito's cries became louder and louder as Asami teased him. For Akihito it was too much yet not enough at the same time. Sometimes he'd wish Asami would stop teasing him and fuck him already, but the teasing and foreplay was something he enjoys from the man. Biting his lips down, he tried to muffle his cry.

Asami grabbed his boy's jaw forcing his mouth to open. He could see apparent redness on the boy's swollen lip; closing his distance, Asami lapped Akihito's lips in comfort. Akihito groaned at the stinging pain to his lip, but otherwise encouraged Asami's action as he opened his mouth to let the older man tongue to explore. Akihito let out a whimper into their kiss, when he felt Asami's hand stroke his erection, "mnnhooohaare… (not fair)" Asami chuckled mentally, comprehending Akihito's incoherent complain. But before Akihito could even display any protests, Akihito's head threw back as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Unknowingly, Asami lubed three digits, while he preoccupied Akihito. Without any warning or whatsoever he plunged two in, hitting Akihito's prostate right away.

Asami continued his ministration, stretching Akihito's entrance with his slicked fingers. And surprisingly his fingers glide right in, Asami chuckled. Thrusting in and out, he felt muscles cramp down on his fingers pulling them deeper. Slowly Asami, began to scissor his fingers widening the wall of Akihito's muscles.

Akihito on the other let out heavy breaths and pleads.

"More…" he heard the boy beneath him mouth.

Obliging, he slid in an additional digit earning him a louder groan.

Asami continued stretching for another minuet before he deemed Akihito ready. Sliding his digits out the puckering sweet entrance, Asami lined his erection to Akihito. Akihito mewled in loss until he felt Asami's tip lined to his readied hole. Akihito groaned in frustration waiting for Asami to plunge his hardness, but it never came. Akihito look up to Asami in question, but soon caught on as he recognizes that smug look on Asami's face.

Asami wants him to beg, he concluded. The possessive bastard of a man always made him beg for it. Every. Fucking. Time. Akihito knew he would soon give in, as he felt that itching sensation inside of him, irking him get it scratched. He didn't like that Asami always make him beg for but at the same time, a part of him didn't mine. Besides, only Asami's hardness could reach it.

Reluctantly, Akihito eventually gave in; but not the way Asami expected this time.

Fine, Akihito thought. It takes two to play a game. If you wanna play hard, I'll do the same.

He knew Asami liked it when he talked dirty and direct. Feeling like there was nothing to lose, Akihito grabbed Asami's erection, rubbing it to his entrance, he whispered, "Fuck..me..hard," in a labored breaths.

Asami didn't need to be told twice, plunging his hard cock into the waiting entrance, he earned a throaty moan. Hitting Akihito's sensitive spot, Asami couldn't help but feel that he got egged on into plunging in. In many usual occasions, Asami would tease Akihito into begging for his cock. But today, it seems like he has lost. Chuckling, he thrust deep into the boys' hole repeatedly hitting Akihito's prostate.

On the other hand, Akihito's mouth now opened to silent screams as violent thrusts were made to his bundle of nerves. His hands fist the bedsheets, turning his knuckles white as he tried to accommodate the fast pace.

"Ahhnn!" His inner walls tightened when Asami started to fist his erection in time with the pace. Akihito mumbled for Asami to stop as he felt his orgasm near, but no words left his mouth. He tried to pry Asami's hands off, but to no avail Asami continue his ministration.

"Cuhhmin.." he finally manage to groan out. But Asami's strokes ceased to drop in speed, but in contrast the pace increased as the thrust deepened.

Sounds of skin slapping could be heard with Akihito's mewls and groans of pleasure and Asami's occasional low grunts. Akihito nonstop chanted Asami's name as Asami threw both legs to his shoulders, changing their position. With the new position, it allowed Asami to puncture even deeper and harder at Akihito's bundle of nerve. In a matter of a few deep thrusts, Akihito came hard. Strings of white shot up to chest, and some landing to his jaws and lips. Asami soon followed, after a few extra thrust as Akihito's wall clamp down harder to his arousal. Akihito mewled at the pleasant feeling as he felt Asami's warm seeds released inside him. Akihito mewled louder when Asami leaned forward to clean his jawline and mark his neck. Feeling content, he wrapped his arms around the bigger man as they were brought to slow meaningful kiss. He could feel the wave of pleasure running through his veins as they kissed. But to no avail, Akihito remained still as he waited for his high to tide down. Soon, Asami withdrew his manhood, earning a sensual groan of complaint from Akihito. Asami laid down next to Akihito, as the boy slowly shorten their distance to lay on top of his chest. Asami's lips turn up at Akihito's neediness as he snaked an arm around the small waist.

He could feel gentle breaths to his chest indicating the boy's fast slumber. Slowly he let the night carry him to peaceful sleep, finally with Akihito in his embrace.

….

The End

Furikakechan.


End file.
